


Nestlings

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [22]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy searches for her nestlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nestlings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Myfanwy flew back towards her nest she’d been out overnight, having gone back to the farm in Barry. She knew that her nestlings didn’t like it when she attacked or ate the white fluffy things, but they tasted so good.

As she approached her nest all she heard was high-pitched noises coming from the boxes with people in them. Looking for her nest she saw that it wasn’t there, what had happened to her home, where were her nestlings. 

Trying to find the scent of her nestlings she flew around in circles over her ruined nest, staying out of sight above the clouds. The loud nestling, the one that stayed at night in the nest, his scent was all over the place, and was harder to define where he’d gone. The female nestlings scent had changed recently and she didn’t know that scent as well as the others.

Then she caught the scent of her favourite nestling, the one who brought her food and talked to her the most. She let out a shriek of happiness, before flying off after the scent, her favourite nestling wouldn’t leave the loud one, so she’d find them together. The female nestling should be there too, as they worked together looking after each other as nestlings should.


End file.
